One of the most important factors in golf club equipment is the club shaft. The shaft transfers the golfer's power to the club. It provides the length, the flex, the torque and the weight for the club, therein giving the swing plane and shot desired.
Golf club shafts are available in various types of materials and structures. Steel shafts are stronger, last longer, more durable and generally less expensive than graphite or carbon fiber shafts, and are usually made from carbon steel, although stainless steel is sometimes used. The steel shafts are available in stepped or rifle designs. The graphite shafts are more expensive and less durable, however, the lighter weight creates greater swing speed for more power. Also available are multi-material and titanium shafts.
When installing a shaft, the proper length must be accurately determined. The length is as important to a golf shaft as is the flex or torque. Most measurements of shaft length involve a determination of a particular player's height and distance of his hands to the floor. Shaft length will impact whereon the clubface the ball will be consistently struck, and often, an incorrect shaft length is the main cause of a golfer to alter his natural swing arc in order to make optimum impact. According to most research, if ball impact is but 1 inch off-centre this can equate to a 14% loss of carry distance, so it is vitally important that the length of the club be accurately fitted for each particular player.
If it is seen in the fitting process that a player needs to adjust his club, such as adding an inch or two to the length of the club, it would be highly desirable to lengthen his present club(s) rather buy and install new shafts.
Prior art shafts having adjustable lengths have been used for many years for a wide variety of applications. Each of these applications has its own functional and aesthetic requirements for the shaft construction which is employed. As a consequence, a number of different mechanisms and devices have been developed to satisfy the particular application requirements. A majority of golf club shaft extension patents are directed to use mainly as putters, or to extending shafts of an existing set of clubs to accommodate growing children. While the teachings of the present invention may be adopted to these type of applications, the focus is rather to make a club adjustment that is rigid, secure, and easily fastened.